


Date Night 2

by Dystopian_Dramaqueen



Series: Steamy Nights [2]
Category: The Handmaid's Tale (TV), The Handmaid's Tale - Margaret Atwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Lust, Seduction, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 21:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15348786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dystopian_Dramaqueen/pseuds/Dystopian_Dramaqueen
Summary: Married life with kids doesn’t mean the spark has to fade.





	Date Night 2

**Author's Note:**

> This one is straight up smut. I loved seeing Nick overpower Waterford in the S2 finale. And punch Pryce in S1E8. He is a very physical man. He has great restraint but I hope we get to see him get in more fights. He would throw down for June any time anywhere.
> 
> I also love the idea of him as an anti-misogynist. Creating safe spaces for women. We don’t keep women safe by locking them away. Nick sees how much she enjoys flaunting her beauty, her sexuality- and he lets her shine.

  
  


June blots her pink lipstick on the tissue. Puts on one more coat of mascara. She’s been working on her liquid eyeliner technique for awhile now. Finally has it down after finding a good YouTube tutorial. She likes the old Hollywood glam look. Blonde hair curled into ringlets and pinned back. She pulls her tight black dress on, steps into her heels and looks in the mirror. Nods in approval. She walks next door excitedly and knocks on Moira’s apartment door. 

 

When it opens she smiles and spins around. “How do I look?”

 

“Like… an expensive hooker. Is that what you’re going for?”

 

“Yup! It’s date night. We’re meeting at a bar after Nick gets done at the gym.”

 

“What bar are you going to?”

 

“Old Dixie”

 

“Why? That place is a shithole!”

 

“They have a mechanical bull! I’ve always wanted to ride one. Plus it’s half off cosmo’s tonight.

 

“I’m glad you guys are getting some time on your own. It’s really important. So you don’t start fighting.”

 

“Moira- the only thing we fight about is who gets to be on top.” 

 

Moira shakes her head and winces. “That is way too much information. I’m glad you guys are happy. Just leave me out of it. I want to know as little about your sex life as possible.”

 

“And speaking of fights- If you go to that bar in that dress, you are trying to get Nick in a fight. The guys there are old, gross and grabby”

 

“If anyone is dumb enough to pick a fight with Nick he’ll kick their ass.”

 

“Is he still doing that Israeli street fighting stuff?” 

 

“Yeah. He’s really good at it too. I think it’s a good outlet for all that repressed rage. You know, like-women go to therapy and talk about feelings. Men beat each other up.”

 

Moira nods. “I feel that. Maybe I should get into fighting. Brushing up self defense skills might help with my paranoia. You know there was another break-in down the hall last week. We need to move somewhere that feels safer. When will you guys be back?”

 

“Dropped the kids off at the sitters. We’re probably gonna get a hotel room, come back in the morning. Packed an overnight bag.”

 

“Cool. Have fun!”

————————-

Nick looks at his phone to double check the address June had texted him. “Old Dixie Bar and Lounge”. 

 

Wow this place is a dump.

 

He sees her right inside the door. She hugs him and kisses his cheek. He is freshly showered. Smells good. Like soap and old spice aftershave. He’s wearing jeans and a black button down shirt.

 

“June you look amazing.”

 

“Thanks! What do you think about this place?” 

 

“It’s ...different….why did you pick it?”

 

“They have a mechanical bull!”

 

“Yeah that’s always entertaining. Watching all the drunks fall off.”

 

“I’m going to ride it! It’s on my bucket list!”

 

“In that dress? You look great but…”

 

“But what?”

 

“June everyone in this bar is going to want to fuck you.”

 

“Good thing I’ve got my big strong boyfriend to protect me. You could kick their asses!” 

 

She snuggles close to Nick. He glances around. 

 

“I don’t know...there are definitely some bikers and ex-marines in here. I can tell from their tattoos. Let’s come back and do it tomorrow afternoon.”

 

June smiles mischievously. 

 

“Think of it like foreplay. I’ll pretend I’m riding you.” 

 

She kisses his cheek and walks to the gate.

 

Nick’s eyebrows knit together in frustration. When June wants something he never fights her. Because she always wins in the end. It’s easier to just facilitate. He runs his hand through his dark hair and sits down at the table closest to the bull.

 

She climbs onto the saddle. Lacing her fingers into the reins like she grips his hair to hold onto him when they fuck. He struggles to keep his mind focused and clear but Damn she is so fucking hot. Her hips are tossed back and forth slowly, her breasts bounce as the machine bucks her up and down. She grips her thighs tight to hold on. He’s never been to a strip club but it’s gotta be something like this. Except that he’s been with this woman.  He knows what her soft warm skin feels like. What it feels like when she wraps her legs around his back. It’s excruciating not to be able to touch her.

 

His private moment is interrupted. He hears conversations falling silent around him. Hears chairs turning toward her. A primal protective rage rises. He keeps it at bay but starts sizing up the biggest guys in the room. Noting locations of possible weapons and doors. God damn it June. For a second he wishes she was into shoe shopping and romantic comedies like most girls. He takes a deep slow breath and goes back to watching her. No- this is what he loves. This beautiful badass woman who knows exactly how to push his buttons. Who trusts him to keep her safe.

 

He walks her to the bar after- aware of all the eyes on them. Stands behind her with a hand on the bar on either side of her.

 

She leans back and kisses his cheek. 

 

Nick says: “One drink. Like I promised. Then I’m taking you home and fucking you.”

 

The bartender stops in front of June who is all smiles. Nick loves seeing her this bubbly. 

 

“I want two beers, two tequila shots and a cosmo please.” She turns to Nick. “I’m gonna go pee. Be right back. Meet you at the table.”

 

She returns, slides into the booth, smiles. The waitress drops off their drinks.  

 

June reaches into her purse. Throws her panties on the table.

 

Nick grabs them quickly, pockets them. “June! What the hell!”

 

She looks him in the eyes. Serious look. “They got uncomfortable. I was thinking about you and they got too wet.”

 

He swallows hard.

 

“Everything down there is all slippery. I’m hoping you can help me with that later.”

 

His brow furrows. It’s embarrassing that he is so aroused he can barely breathe much less think of a witty comeback. He thinks briefly about taking her to the bathroom or the ally. He blows out a slow deep breath and re-centers.

 

“Drink your drinks.” Nick shoots his tequila and sips on his beer. 

 

A large very drunk man lumbers up to their table staring at June. “Hey sweet thing. Wanna dance?” 

 

Nick bristles. Voice calm. “Not a chance buddy. She’s with me.”

 

“Sweetie you need a REAL man in your life. Why don’t you come sit on MY lap darlin’”

 

Nick stands up. Steps up to the man, pulling his attention from June. “Is there a problem here?”  Nick is shorter, but his body language is dominant, fearless, fucking scary. Eyes begging for a fight. “I said get lost dipshit.” The intruder backs away. 

 

“Jesus dude. Chill.”

 

Nick sits down and finishes his beer. He looks over at June. Her eyes are smoldering. She was just talking dirty before but she is legitimately turned on now. 

 

Lust is her favorite drug and Nick is her dealer. 

 

Seeing him defend her triggers the root dynamic of their relationship. Him her protector. Her guardian. The sex tonight is going to be so good. She hasn’t been this turned on in a long time. They make love several times a week but this is different. This will be primal. Urgent. 

 

Nick feels good too. Being the man she wants. Giving her what she needs.

 

“Has anyone ever told you you look like a young Johnny Cash?” 

 

“Love his music. You having a good time babe?”

 

“Yup. This is just what I wanted.”

 

“Good. I’m glad you’re happy.”

 

June knocks back her shot and sips her cosmo. Slides the second beer to Nick.

 

“I do want to play pool before we go.”

 

“Ok babe. One game. Then we’re going to bed.”

 

The waitress picking up their glasses says “Wow ya’ll go to bed early!” “

 

“Bed. Not sleep” June says. “Big difference.”

 

Nick stands behind her as she leans over the pool table to line up a shot. Her skirt keeps her covered but barely. Knowing she’s naked underneath is almost more than he can handle. He imagines taking her right here. Bent over the pool table. There’s only one inch and two layers of clothing between them. She presses her ass back into his lap. He didn’t think it was possible to get harder but he does. She looks over her shoulder, mischievous blue eyes shining. 

 

He has to walk around to the other side of the table to make the last shot. He sinks the 8 ball. But in that short time two large biker types -including the one who was bothering her earlier- walk up behind June. They are playing with her hair. One grabs her ass.

 

Nick shoves the smaller one off her and punches him. The man lunges back at him. Nick breaks the pool cue across his face. Dodges a punch from the second man, pulling his arm behind his back and pinning him against the pool table. He’d showed June this move once before. He has the guy’s thumb bent a few mm away from breaking. Size doesn’t matter with this move- gives you complete control.

 

Nick says calmly: 

 

“Apologize to the lady.” 

 

“Fuck you!”

 

Nick moves his arm slightly and the man wails in pain

 

“Okokok I’m sorry ma’am jesus let me go.”

 

“Never touch a woman unless she asks you to.”

 

Nick releases the man. Stands for a few seconds. Makes eye contact with the other males. Nonverbally asking if anyone else wants a try. Half hoping they do. People turn back to their beers. 

 

Nick takes his jacket off, puts it over June’s shoulders. Hands her cash. Here babe. Pay our tab and call an Uber. I’m right behind you.

————

Back at the apartment

————

Moira hears a door slam followed by something crashing to the floor. 

 

“I thought they weren’t coming back until tomorrow.” 

 

A loud impact on the wall, some shouting. Another door slam. Jesus did someone break in? She grabs her mace and cell phone.

 

Moira walks out into the hallway. Sees a black high heel in the hallway. Hmm. Stoops and picks it up. Their door is unlocked and standing ajar. She pushes the door open. Moira holds her mace up. 

 

“June? Nick?” 

 

She looks around. Mind thinking the worst. Years of survival mode. Looking for signs of a struggle. Picture on wall is crooked. Vase knocked over leaking water all over the floor. Kitchen chair on its side. June’s other shoe. Nick’s shirt and belt.

 

“Hey you guys here?” 

 

She pulls 911 up on her phone. Hovers her finger over the send button.

 

She walks quickly to the bedroom door, cracks it open- leans forward and instantly wishes she hadn’t. The sounds are crystal clear. “Nick, please don’t stop, oh Nick” “Oh God June that feels so fucking good”

 

Moira tiptoes backwards as quickly as possible. Locks the front door and pulls it shut behind her. Some things you can’t un-hear. Thank God the lights were off. She returns to her apartment. She feels like an idiot. Of course it was them all over each other. They are freaky people in love and it’s date night!

 


End file.
